Fondu au Noir
by ewokling
Summary: "They call you 'the Queen', you know." His duty is to solve cases. Hers is to protect him whatever the cost. When Kira threatens their livelihood it causes an uproar the likes of which they can't even begin to imagine. L/OC.
1. Thick as Thieves

_"We need to get these clothes off of her; they're soaked in blood._

_"I think she's in shock."_

_"She won't tell us her name."_

_"She's so small for her age."_

_"Why won't she speak?"_

* * *

The secretary smiled before motioning to a seat in front of the doctor's desk, then taking her leave. The older gentleman sat himself down, waiting as the doctor sighed and laid a manila folder on the desk between the two of them.

"She's perfectly healthy, aside from the shock. I suspect that's why she doesn't talk. She hasn't said a word since she arrived. Hasn't cried, hasn't even thrown up, which normally happens when someone so young goes through something so traumatic."

The older man's mustache twitched. "She's five?"

"Yes. Although I have to say," The doctor began, rubbing his left temple with two fingers. "She acts much older. It's in her mannerisms. It's unnerving." He pushed the folder closer to the older man before continuing. "The reason we called was because instead of staying in bed, she's been following the nurses. She's fixed several computer and technical problems we've had, she's completely organized all of our datafiles in a single day, and she's even helped some of my doctors figure out the cause of patients' illnesses."

The older man nodded. "I see."

"I need to know she's going somewhere good. After what she's been through, and with what I've seen, I need to know that she'll be happy and live up to her potential. I've never seen anything like her." The doctor looked the older man directly in the eyes. "I need for her to go to your orphanage, please."

The man cleared his throat. "I wish to speak with her first. Even if she doesn't say anything, it can still be insightful."

"I'll take you to her room."

The hospital was less busy now that Halloween was over, but there were still nurses and doctors rushing around, gripping paperwork and charts in their hands. The smell of antiseptic was strong, as were the fluorescent lights from overhead.

"She gets upset when you address her by her name, so we've been avoiding that. I thought you should know."

The doctor knocked on the door before entering.

A petite girl sat in the middle of a white hospital bed, her bright red hair tied up into a small bun. A small mountain of books was piled beside her bed, and the television was turned to a major news network, the volume muted and captions on. Her amber eyes studied the doctor before resting on the older man, and she gently pursed her tiny lips.

"This man is here to talk to you. He's from an orphanage for gifted children. His name is Quillish Wammy."

"How do you do?" Wammy asked, taking off his hat and smiling wanly at the girl.

The doctor gently stepped out of the room, leaving the small girl to stare at the older man intently.

Any other person would be intimidated, uncomfortable with the intensity of this girls' gaze, but Quillish Wammy had seen one other like it and was not fazed.

"The doctor was telling the truth. I run many orphanages around the world. One in particular is called Wammy's House. There are many gifted children there. I believe you would live comfortably there, where you could further your education and fully put your brilliant mind to use."

All Wammy got from the girl was silence.

"You don't have to go by your birth name there. We give those who desire them aliases. You can lead a life you choose there."

The girl's hand twitched at his words.

Both of them stared at each other in silence for a minute, before Wammy continued.

"I came across a boy quite similar to you about two weeks ago," His smile widened. "Wouldn't say a word, just stared at me. He's a year older than you. Has a penchant for figuring out mysteries."

The girl's tiny fist gripped the bedsheet, and she finally opened her mouth. "Could he help me figure out who killed my parents?" She spoke in perfect English with a hint of a French accent.

Wammy took in the young girl before him, amber eyes blazing, back straight. He wondered how many more languages she knew.

He smiled again.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to. The way he's going on now I'm sure he'll become the head of some country's investigative team, or even an incredible private detective."

The redheaded girl bit her lip, taking her eyes off the older man to stare into her lap.

Wammy stood up. "If you choose to accept my offer, I can have us seated on the next plane to England as soon as possible."

"...Alright."

Wammy watched as the girl quickly sorted through the pile of books, deciding which ones to take and which ones to leave behind. She slipped on her shoes, ignoring the older man's offer to carry her suitcase, and slung it over her shoulder.

"Please refer to me as Watari from now on."

"As you wish, Watari."

* * *

3 years later

* * *

The glint of the knife is the only thing that causes her feet to move, desperately sprinting away from the dark figure down the dimly lit hallway.

It's no use and she knows it. She can run until her lungs give out and her muscles tear, but no matter how hard she pushes herself she is biologically 8 and nothing can change that.

Her heart sounds loudly in her chest, as if knowing its last beats are numbered.

Her small foot catches on something, and she tumbles to the ground. Her eyes frantically look behind her as she tries to scramble up to her feet, and the man is now towering above her, face barely visible, gripping the knife with white knuckles.

The girl inhales sharply as the blade comes down with force, and-

She is awoken abruptly by someone slamming a book.

Staying still on the couch until her heart rate reaches a safe level, the girl sighs and closes her eyes.

How long had it been since she'd had that nightmare?

She internally groaned as she looked up at the clock mounted on the wall. Dinner had started nearly twenty minutes ago. There was no way she was going to go down there and have everyone stare at her as she took her seat. No doubt Roger would scold her.

She gathered her books and started off towards the room she shared with the other girls, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She swore she could feel someone watching her as she exited the library.

Darkness was settling down on the orphanage, and the girl's heart sank as she passed a room where she frequently experimented with the piano.

It had been three years since Watari had brought her here and still there hadn't been anything she had really latched onto; a talent that made her stand out from the rest of the children. The only reason she was still here was because of her incredible intellect and photographic memory.

The girl clutched her book of Greek mythology tighter in her hands, pausing before entering the next corridor when she heard voices.

"Don't you know dinner's being served?"

"First you don't sleep now you don't eat, pretty soon you'll disappear!"

The girl peered around the corner to see two boys, C and B, cornering a smaller boy with pale skin and black hair.

Before she was aware of what she was really doing, the small girl softly padded out from where she hid, raising the large book above her head and bringing it down swiftly on C's head, effectively knocking him out.

"H what the hell?!"

She glared at where B was looking down at her, incredulous. "Clear off."

"B-But, why-"

"I said. Clear. Off."

B draped his friend over his shoulders and walked away, turning back to shoot the girl a menacing look.

The boy stared at his savior with wide eyes.

"I'm Hikari," The girl said, holding out her small hand. "I'm H."

The boy accepted her hand. "I'm L."

L tried to pull away from the handshake, but Hikari gripped tighter, leading him back towards the library,

"You'd think they'd be a little more accepting of nonconformity, being genii and all." She said, practically dragging the poor boy behind her at the pace she was going. "The island of misfit orphans."

Hikari had seen him around often, especially in the library where she basically lived. He was the only other one who pulled all-nighters there, sometimes skipping meals or sleeping on the couches, though she hardly ever saw him sleep. He was almost always pouring over some gigantic, dusty tome that hadn't been read in ages, or spending time on the computer Watari had purchased for the orphanage. She had never once talked to him since she'd been here, though. She'd had no reason to.

"Why do you always read that book?"

They were in the library now, and Hikari stopped in her tracks, a little taken aback by his question. She let go of his hand.

"What?"

"That book," He said softly, pointing to the one she was carrying. "You always have it with you. You're always reading it. You must have read it a thousand times by now. Why?"

Hikari just stared at the boy, his gunmetal eyes seeming to look right through her. She felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she remembered staring at Watari with those same, intense eyes.

"Have you ever heard the story of Icarus?"

"No."

"He's the son of Daedalus, this guy that created the Labyrinth in Greek Mythology. They both tried to escape from this island called Crete by making wings out of feathers and wax. Daedalus warned Icarus not to fly too close to the ocean or too close to the sun, but Icarus didn't listen. He flew too close to the sun and his wings melted."

L stared at Hikari. "He was a victim of his own hubris," He said softly.

"Yeah," She nodded, gripping the book tighter in her hands. "It's a story about failed potential, overconfidence, and hubris. I don't know why, but I'm drawn to it."

There was an awkward silence as the two not-really-children stared at each other.

"Hey, I'll make a deal with you," Hikari began. "I won't let anyone else give you a hard time if you let me in on your detective stuff."

L didn't respond and Hikari became aware of how dumb she sounded.

"I mean, I'll be by your side to help you out, and I know a lot of the kids here work better alone but I just want to learn a little bit of how you do what you do. Please?"

"Why?"

Hikari hesitated, unable to return the boy's gaze.

"My parents were murdered three years ago. I want to figure out who did it. I don't think I can do it on my own."

She hadn't told anyone other than Watari what had happened to her back then.

Hikari internally cringed as the seconds passed in silence.

"Okay."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

For the first time since she had met L, a small smile appeared at the corners of his lips. "Yeah. It gets lonely bouncing ideas off yourself. It would be nice to talk to someone about crimes once in a while. And I'll need a bodyguard when I'm able to do more independently. There's plenty of time for you to bulk up before we leave the orphanage."

Hikari took in the boy in front of her; pale skin, jet black hair, grey eyes with prominent bags under them.

"I won't let you down, L."

And so Hikari began reading books on self defense and various fighting styles. Roger Ruvie hired a private tutor to train her in capoeira, aikido, ju-jitsu, and other martial arts. She started a strict workout routine in order to make her petite body more agile and strong.

For once, her eidetic memory came in handy for something other than memorizing text. By the age of 10 she was able to disassemble and reassemble a handgun in 15 seconds.

She had finally found purpose in her life, and something she was good at.

She swore to protect the boy who would someday become a figure of justice.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! If you've read the original first chapter and were expecting another chapter after like 5 months, oops. I revamped and rewrote a lot, but don't worry, I already have the next chapter written and I'm planning on updating this pretty regularly.

I've had this idea in my head for a really long time and I thought I would try to impart as much in my mind to a fic finally.

Hikari is only a year younger than L, just in case anyone was wondering.

Hope y'all enjoy.

-Erin


	2. Slow Hands

She studied the brushstrokes the oil made on the wood nearly 400 years ago and chewed delicately on her lower lip. Her raven-haired companion was a mere three feet away, holding up a brochure between his thumb and index finger and eyeing the girl with increasing impatience.

"I do not wish to disturb you but I must impress upon the importance of getting back to Japan."

Hikari nodded weakly, eyes lingering on the dumbstruck face of Icarus expertly painted onto the ancient wood.

After finishing a very stressful ordeal in New Mexico, Hikari thought it best to get away for a while. After a very brief visit to the Lizardi Harp Gallery to see a statue of Icarus constructed of iron and bronze, Hikari dragged her companions across the globe to Belgium. Partially to try and take the boy's mind off of his most recent case, and mostly because she hadn't seen The Fall of Icarus in person yet.

So there they were, walking out of the Royal Museum of Fine Arts of Belgium, or Musée Royaux des Beaux-Arts.

Hikari looked back at the expansive building, squinting against the sun. The older gentleman who was accompanying them smiled warmly at her.

"Do not fret, Hikari. There will be plenty other opportunities for you to look at brilliant works of art. Crime occurs all across the globe after all."

She nodded, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear and adjusting her cardigan as she stepped into the classic Mercedes.

"We should be arriving in Tokyo around 2 in the morning if the jet is prepared when we arrive at the airport," The elderly man relayed to the two young adults in the backseat.

"Thank you, Watari," The raven-haired boy replied softly, choosing to stare intently out the car window, thumb pressed to his lower lip.

The reason for the sudden rush to Japan was due to the fact that an unexplained phenomena was sweeping the globe. Criminals were dropping dead left and right, regardless of whether they were on death row or not, without any indication as to why.

All heart attacks. All random times. There was no doubt they were all connected, however, and L was sure that the person or persons behind it were located in Japan.

And so Watari arranged for their usual methods of staying close to the case, booking rooms in hotels for the three of them, politely informing the government that Hikari was unavailable at the moment as a hired infiltrations operative, and stocking up on foods loaded in sugar for L.

Hikari settled in next to the detective on the ground as he set up the laptop and speakers. All furniture had been moved away from him, leaving the hardwood floor bare. Hikari frowned as she knew this was a sign he had more anxiety than usual and needed to really focus on the case.

"I'm staying," She said firmly as her companion opened his mouth, his gunmetal eyes fixed in her direction.

"I understand, I was merely going to remind you that you needn't put your reputation on hold for my sake."

Hikari's "reputation" was essentially being whatever ICPO officials wanted. Sometimes she was hired to gather evidence against a difficult case like the Yakuza or Mafia. Sometimes she was hired to be a temporary bodyguard for an official in immediate danger. Sometimes she was hired just as unexpected extra muscle in a negotiations situation. And sometimes, not very often, but sometimes she was hired to assassinate an enemy.

At the height of 5' tall and weighing under 100lbs she was always underestimated and that was always used to her advantage.

"They can wait," Hikari responded simply, thanking Watari for the tea he handed her.

L studied her for a second before adding more sugar cubes to his. "You don't think I can handle myself."

Grey eyes met brown as Hikari turned her head.

"No, it's not that," She replied, remembering the time L challenged her to a capoeira spar, and she had won. Just barely. "I just have a feeling about this case."

"L, I'm leaving for the ICPO meeting now. Is there anything you would like me to purchase before coming back here?"

L was quiet before responding. "More sugar cubes and cherries, if you don't mind, Watari."

"Of course," And with that he was out the door.

"ICPO meeting?" Hikari asked, sipping her tea. Oolong.

"Yes," L responded, biting his thumbnail. "They wish to speak with me about this business of criminals being murdered. Apparently these country officials and representatives can't bring up the issue without inciting an argument." He sighed softly. "How childish."

"Do you have an idea of what you're going to say to them?" Hikari asked, handing L three packages of sugar cubes for his tea.

"More or less."

Hikari sighed, settling closer to the detective and watching the screen, waiting for Watari to introduce L to the ICPO conference.

"They're happening again, aren't they?"

Hikari looked over at L in surprise, her cup of tea halfway to her mouth. She knew immediately what he was referring to, and she averted her gaze.

"Yes."

"I heard you from your room in Belgium," He continued simply.

Hikari opted for silence.

"Why didn't you inform me?" She could _just_ hear the tone of disappointment in his monotonous voice.

"I didn't want to worry you," Hikari replied honestly. "I've just been stressed is all. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," L looked over at her. "I just ask that next time you have night terrors you come sit with me afterwards. I'm aware that bouncing my ideas off of you keeps you distracted."

Hikari lightly blushed in shame, inwardly relieved when the video feed from Watari's camera showed up on L's screen, displaying the officials from different countries. L cleared his voice before speaking into the microphone.

"Members of the ICPO, I am L.

This case is unprecedented in scope and difficulty because it involves more people than any other case before..."

Truth be told, watching this was Hikari's favorite part of being alongside L. Most times when you talked to him his monotonous voice was slow and lilting, as if mirroring his sleep-stolen appearance. When he did take up the reigns and assert his position as the world's greatest detective, however, the authority in his voice made Hikari internally smirk. This was the L that struck fear into hearts of criminals everywhere. This was the L that she admired so much.

"...I thank you for your cooperation."

"'Directly confronting with the culprit'?" Hikari asked when the feed was disconnected.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm not actually going out into public. However, I will be addressing the public as well as this mysterious killer." L lifted the mug and stared into it with his overcast eyes. "I feel as though I must take on the offensive if I'm to learn more about whoever is behind this."

There was a comfortable silence as Hikari finished her tea and L added an inordinate amount of sugar cubes to the drink.

"They call him Kira, you know."

L finally turned to meet Hikari's brown eyes, but her lids were closed, her cheek resting on the palm of her hand. "No doubt born from the English word 'Killer'," He said softly. "Hikari, please, rest some more. I'll awake you when I plan to make the public broadcast."

"Sorry..." Hikari breathed, sinking deeper into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Tears welled in the corner of Hikari's eyes as she looked around and realized where she was, once again._

_She used to find herself here once every couple of months, if she was unlucky. And recently it had been happening every night._

_The musty smell of the parking garage filled her nostrils as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. It had been two years since she had physically been here, but in her dreams it was just as sharp and clear as it had ever been._

_"Godammit," She swore, hurrying in the opposite direction she had originally gone, her heart rate accelerating as she anticipated what was going to happen next._

_And eerie laughter echoed throughout the darkness, and Hikari broke out into a full run._

**_"Hikariiiii~"_**

_"Stay away from me!" She screamed, not paying attention to where she was going and crashing into something tall and hard. A second scream died in her throat as she looked up to see the thing, or rather person, she had bumped into._

_It was the same disheveled, raven hair. Same bags under the eyes. Same plain t-shirt and jeans. Except that it wasn't._

_His hands were stained red, and there was a fire behind the grey eyes Hikari knew were colored contacts. She struggled to focus on the fact that this was not her childhood friend; this was an imposter. She desperately looked over the makeup on his face, the fact that he was an inch or so shorter than she was used to. But it was no use._

_"Why do you run when you know you can't escape me?" The copycat hissed, grabbing Hikari by the collar of her shirt and lifting her to her feet. He grinned maniacally as his hand moved to grasp her throat, effectively cutting off her air._

_"No, you're not L, you're B. And you're not real," She choked, praying just as she had so long ago that Naomi Misora would stumble upon them and rescue her. But she would not._

_Beyond Birthday laughed again, the sound ricocheting around the parking garage. "If I'm so unreal then why am I still haunting your dreams?"_

_Again, just like two years ago, Hikari was immobilized with fear. For all the different self-defense techniques she knew, how easily it would be to break his arm and be in control, she couldn't do it. She tried to convince herself that he wasn't L, but her body wouldn't respond._

_Once again she was rendered useless, and she hated it every time._

_The pressure around her throat lessened as the scene vanished before her eyes, only to be replaced with the aftermath._

_She was wrapped in a plush blanket, seated in one of the hotel room chairs, Watari having interrupted Beyond Birthday's display of power and bringing Hikari back to them. The tea in front of her went untouched, and she hadn't said a word to either Watari or L._

_The door closed and Hikari was left alone with the detective, who slowly padded over to where she sat. "I'm sorry, Hikari. I realize now that making you confirm it was B was a mistake. Forgive me."_

_He reached out a pale hand towards the side of her face, and for the first time ever Hikari flinched away from his touch, causing L to freeze. With tears welling in her eyes she glanced up at her friend. His eyes were wide and his face contorted into an expression of disbelief and anger._

_"What did he do to you?"_

* * *

"Hikari?"

She opened her eyes to find herself still on the hardwood floor of the hotel room, a pillow now under her head. She blinked at the tears her nightmare produced, inwardly cursing that it had happened literally right under L's nose. His hand was resting on top of her head and his grey eyes appraised her as she steadied her breathing.

"I'm sorry," She said simply, avoiding his intense stare. She instead focused on the simple fact that her friend's hand was warm against her head, not ice cold as B's hand against her throat had been. That the grey eyes in front of her were swirling with concern, not fire.

"No need to apologize."

"Did I miss your public announcement?" Hikari asked, determined to move conversation away from the prior events as soon as possible.

"No, I was waiting until early evening," He responded, eyes switching back to the monitor. "If Kira is indeed in the Kanto region then I want to broadcast it at a time when most people are at home watching television. But it is about time, and you're awake now."

Hikari gave a small sigh, focusing on the screen and watching as the ICPO official message appeared before Lind L. Tailor himself sitting at the desk.

She felt anxiety prickle in her stomach and she tried to force it down.

She had a really bad feeling about this case.

* * *

Author's Note:

I couldn't wait very long before posting this; I was too excited.

The story is now set (obviously) right as the Kira case starts, and for those of you who haven't read Death Note: Another Note (shame on you!) then Hikari's nightmares are concerning the Los Angeles B.B. Murder Cases 2 years ago that L worked with Naomi Misora on.

I'm so excited to continue this fic.

Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 2!  
-Erin


	3. Pace is the Trick

"I won't."

"You will."

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will."

Hikari clenched her jaw, her hand clutching a knife over the cheesecake she was about to slice for L.

"What makes you think I'm going to go to a different country right now?"

L blinked at her. "Because I said so."

"The FBI agents you sent here died just _three days ago,_ and you want me to go back to Wammy's House? L, that's crazy."

"No," L replied, slurping on his coffee. "I want you to check up on my proteges. It's not like I'm banishing you there."

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

L blinked at his friend. "I'm not alone; I have Watari."

Hikari inhaled deeply, trying hard to suppress her frustration with the genius in front of her.

"L-"

"Please, Hikari. I need you to do this for me. It's important."

L's tone had shifted to a slightly more serious one, and Hikari saw his pale hands digging into his knees. Whatever anger and frustration she had dissipated.

"Okay," She relented, bringing him the slice of cheesecake he should've had six minutes ago. "But only for a day. I'll be back tomorrow night."

L nodded. "Yes. If things go as I expect then I'll likely have to meet face-to-face with members of the Japanese police. I'd like it if you were here for that."

Hikari tried to force her worried expression off her face as L's grey eyes bored into her features. She glanced over at where Watari stood near the door, no doubt to drive her to the jet. She knew he'd insist even if she protested and offered to drive herself.

Sighing softly, Hikari stole one last glance at L before donning her coat and following Watari out the door. "I'll be back soon."

"I know you will."

* * *

As she approached the iron gates that lead to the orphanage Hikari was overwhelmed with a sense of nostalgia. She remembered walking up the cobblestone path 18 years ago, tightly gripping Watari's hand in fear while at the same time trying to put up a front of confidence. She stepped through the large entrance, sliding off her coat and making her way towards where she knew Roger was waiting for her.

The kids back then stared too, she thought, glaring back at the pairs of eyes that followed her down the hallway.

Her hand hovered over the polished wooden door, hesitating as she tried to discern the voices behind it. One young and loud, the other old and stern.

"...I don't care, just tell him next time he won't be so lucky if he goes into my room again. I _know _he was in there!"

Hikari stepped back as she realized the loud voice was growing even louder, footsteps making her way to where she stood. The door blew open to reveal a boy with a blonde bowl cut scowling. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he observed the girl in front of him.

"Hikari?"

She shuffled awkwardly. "Yeah...hey, Mello."

This response was rewarded with a slap to the face, and Hikari blinked in shock from the impact.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You leave without a goodbye and disappear back to L for three years and think you're allowed to just waltz on back with just a 'oh hey Mello'? You're such an idiot."

Hikari rubbed her cheek, wincing at his outburst. "I guess I deserved that. I promise I won't leave without saying goodbye this time."

"Mello get back in here, we're not done talking!" Roger's voice boomed from the office.

"Well _I'm_ done with _you_!" And with that Mello stormed off, leaving Hikari's head spinning.

"Mello, you brat- oh, Hikari. I'm sorry you had to see that." Roger Ruvie looked down at the tiny girl apologetically. "Watari told me you'd be arriving this morning."

"Yeah, L sent me here kind of unexpectedly," She said, frowning.

"Well let's walk and talk. Unless, you're tired from jet lag?"

"No, I slept on the plane," Hikari replied, examining the familiar hallways as they walked. "But I take it there haven't been many big projects since I last visited?"

Roger shook his head, readjusting a wreath that was off-center. "We expanded the library a little bit but no major construction projects. You saw the new dining hall three years ago." The older man sighed, eyebrows furrowed. "Hikari, I know L sent you here to see how Near and Mello were progressing as future Ls."

Hikari nodded. "But they're not ready."

"Mello is as temperamental as ever, and Near is, well, Near. I'm afraid they've still got a long way to go before I think they're even capable of taking on the title." Roger sighed. "Although I think you expected about as much."

"I'd be surprised if they were any measure of ready, Roger," Hikari replied, smiling softly.

The two of them made their way down to where she knew Mello's and Near's rooms were. Hikari knocked twice on the door to the left, wincing when Mello opened it briefly before slamming it in her face.

"Hey, man, that wasn't nice. Who is it?" A familiar voice called at Mello from behind the wood.

"Nobody!" Mello spat back, no doubt fighting hard to keep the door shut as Hikari attempted to force her way inside.

"Mello open this goddamn door!" Hikari cried, worried said door might break into splinters with the struggle going on.

"Dude is that Hikari? What the hell are you doing open the door."

Hikari almost fell flat on her face as the door was opened to reveal a boy with red hair, goggles, and a striped shirt. He grinned at her broadly before pulling her into a chest-crushing embrace.

"Took you long enough to get back here," He quipped, turning to glare at where Mello was sulking in a chair. "Rude."

Hikari took in the boys' appearances, surprised to see that they were finally both taller than her. It was a mark of exactly how long it had been since she had been here last. 3 years didn't seem like a long time but it certainly had made changes.

"I'll leave you all to visit," Roger said pleasantly before casting a stern eye at Mello. "And no making trouble. We've had enough of that for one morning. Keep an eye on him, Matt."

"I'll do my best," The redhead sighed. Mello stuck his tongue out in response as Roger closed the door.

If anybody were to see Hikari and Matt together in public they would assume they were siblings. They both had red hair and fair skin, the only difference being that Matt had bright green eyes instead of Hikari's auburn.

In many ways Matt was Hikari's foster brother. The brother she never had a chance at getting.

"L sent you here because of Kira, huh?"

Hikari's eyes widened at Matt's words. "Yeah. I'm assuming you guys are following current events?"

"Yeah, Mello's obsessed."

"I am not!"

"Look," Hikari began, figuring it was best to get the elephant out of the room as quickly as possible. "I'm here because I think L's feeling the same way about this case as me. That it's big. And it's dangerous. He wants to know if Mello and Near are anywhere near ready to take over if something happens."

There was a pregnant pause as Hikari and Matt shifted their gaze towards the blonde, who was currently unwrapping another bar of chocolate.

"Sorry," Mello began, eyebrows furrowed. "I'd like to say that I'm ready now, but I know I'm not. There's no use hiding my incompetence." The usual fire that Mello possessed had left, replaced with self deprecation and disappointment. Matt frowned as he observed his friend's grim face.

"Mello..."

"But that doesn't mean I won't be ready someday!" Mello continued, his voice rising again. "I'm going to beat Near and take over as L. Even if it takes me years. That pipsqueak is gonna get what's coming to him."

Hikari smiled. "I believe in you, Mello."

Her response elicited a surprised reaction from Mello, and his cheeks blushed a faint pink. He quickly bit into his chocolate bar in an excuse to look away from the redhead.

"Anyway, I still have to catch up with Near, so I'll see you two later. I _promise_ I won't leave without saying goodbye," she added hastily, seeing Mello's glare.

"Actually, Hikari, can I talk to you for a minute?" Matt asked, standing up and holding open the door for her.

"Sure."

The two of them walked out into the hallway, walking aimlessly without any real destination.

"Sorry, I just...Mello's feeling pretty pressured lately, and it's not your fault, but I don't think your visit helped much." Matt's face was stoic, arms crossed. "I know you're going to be honest with L, but... I just want you to let him know that he's trying really hard. He is."

Hikari nodded slowly. "I figured as much." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just wish he and Near could work together. Two is always better than one. They could balance each other out."

Matt shook his head. "You can't blame them for hating each other. You can't stroke genius' egos and expect them not to develop a huge superiority complex. It's a shitty system."

Hikari hummed in agreement, wishing that there was a way to mend their broken relationship. But she knew that Mello and Near would always be rivals, and there was next to nothing that could change that.

"I also wanted to ask you something," Matt continued, his voice growing softer and more wary. "I just didn't know if you wanted to talk about it."

"What is it?"

Matt stopped, looking out the hallway window at the field of snow blanketed before them. "I was just wondering if anything had happened to B since the Kira killings started happening."

Hikari's pulse sped up considerably at his words, and she looked away, unable to meet Matt's green eyes. "He's still in maximum security. He hasn't been killed yet." And that was all she had to say on the matter. Matt sighed.

"I should let you go visit Near. Come find me when you're about to leave. And Hikari?" He said, interrupting her starting to walk away. "You know I'm here if you ever need anything right?"

Hikari smiled warmly at him. "Yeah. Thanks Matt."

He nodded before heading back towards where Mello's room was, raising a hand. "See ya."

Hikari stayed still in the hallway, looking back out the window as she thought about how it felt to be back in the orphanage she grew up in.

Matt's words had shaken her, accidentally dredging up old and wanted memories from over a decade ago.

While some of Hikari's best memories originated within these walls, there were also memories that plagued her subconscious while she slept.

She could only ever dream of the past, and she had no idea why.

A chill ran up Hikari's spine as she saw in her mind's eye a body swaying from the end of a rope, lifeless and still. How it was her second time seeing a dead body, and yet somehow the contrast between her parents' mangled corpses and the young boy's unmarked, blue one was enough to send her into hysterics.

She remembered how she could barely breathe as a fellow orphan she grew up with hung limp from his closet.

And she remembered again a warm hand coaxing her away from the scene, a soft voice trying to comfort her.

And she remembered the eyes were a striking amber instead of a steel grey. Almost red in color.

Hikari's chest constricted as she thought back to Matt's question, wondering how much longer Beyond Birthday had before Kira finally disposed of him as well. She grit her teeth and swallowed down all her sadness and anxiety, heading back down the corridor towards Near's room.

She needed to get out of Wammy's House before the memories here destroyed her.

* * *

"Come in, Hikari."

The redhead scowled as her hand hovered over the door, annoyed that Near had deduced she was outside before she had even knocked.

Hikari opened the door to a familiar sight. The albino's back was to her, sitting in his usual position at his desk. Around him were his usual carefully-constructed mountains. To her right was a pyramid of dice, to her left a towering skyscraper composed entirely of dominoes. Scattered across the floor were various action figures, playing cards, and a smattering of puzzle pieces. Some were partially completed, some not.

Near himself was settled in front of a construct of mahjong tiles, no doubt carefully placing them in a specific order that Hikari didn't comprehend.

Even sitting down, she could tell that Near hadn't grown at all in the past three years, still the same height as her. She frowned as she wondered if he would ever grow any more at all.

"Hey, Near," She greeted, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Hello, Hikari," He replied, not turning to face her as he laid another piece on his mahjong tower.

"Your room's as much of a mess as ever," She joked, eyeing the robots lying facedown amongst the other toys. The wooden floor was completely covered underneath the sheer amount of them.

"It's an organized mess," Near responded, finally turning back to glance at her. "How long is your visit? It's rare for L to send you here abruptly."

"I'm leaving in about an hour and a half. I have to be back in Japan at 12 tonight." Hikari frowned as she detected the slightly bitter tone in Near's voice. The boy had never liked L personally, although he respected his work.

She couldn't really blame him, she supposed. L was a difficult person to get along with. In fact, all of the Wammy's House kids were like that.

"Such a short visit," Near remarked. "That's a shame."

Hikari was about to make more comfortable small talk again when Near cut her off.

"I suppose you're here on L's orders to see how Mello and I are doing?"

Hikari sighed. Genii were exhausting.

"Yeah. And also I missed you guys," She joked lightly, disappointed when Near didn't smile back.

"We're not ready," Near said. Not a question, but a statement. He had already known and come to terms with it, Hikari knew he just wanted to voice it aloud.

"No. You're not."

"...The Kira case must be weighing heavily on L if he sent you here last minute to observe our progress."

Hikari pursed her lips and avoided the albino's gaze. "I just wish you and Near could try to work together. Your brilliant minds could accomplish so much."

Near began twirling a strand of hair around his finger. "You know I'm not opposed to it," He replied softly.

Hikari had known the boys since they had first came to Wammy's House, and since they had first begun to show their incredible potential. Although Mello couldn't see it, either through obliviousness or denial, Hikari knew that Near respected Mello. That he was interested in cooperating with him.

That he _liked_ Mello as a person.

But Mello was as stubborn as a mule.

"The Kira case is rapidly becoming one of the most challenging and dangerous cases L has taken on so far," Hikari began, looking into Near's dark eyes. "I just want you to be aware that something may happen along the way, and if it does you're going to have to put yourself in action, even if you don't feel like you're ready."

Near held her gaze for another second before turning to look over at his pyramid of dice. "You talk as though L's death is the only possible major tragedy."

Hikari blinked in surprise at his words. Was this Near's way of voicing his concern for her wellbeing?

"L's life is tied to mine. If he dies I die, and if there's any way for me to prevent it and sacrifice myself then I'd happily do it," She said, feeling warm at Near's subtle concern. "That's my role in this game."

Near turned back to his mahjong tower, only humming in reply to her words. Hikari took this as cue for her to leave. She paused before passing through the doorway.

"Hey Near, what's teary-eyed but never cries. Silver-tongued, but never lies. Double-winged, but never flies. And air-cooled, but never dries?"

It was a game Hikari had come up with from the time she had first met Near. She presented him with difficult riddles, which she knew he enjoyed solving. This was the first time, however, that Near had to stop and think before answering.

"...Mercury."

Hikari smiled. "Yeah. The God Mercury has two wings but only uses them to run," She clarified. "I doubt I'll see you again before I leave, so it was good seeing you Near. Take care."

"You as well, Hikari. Be careful."

* * *

Hikari stretched as she departed the plane, heading towards the waiting area where she knew the restrooms were. The recent memories of saying goodbye to Mello and Matt were fresh in her mind.

She had opted for a coach seat on a civilian airplane, not wanting Watari to bother finding a pilot to fly the jet she had taken there back to Japan again. The waves of people made her feel comforted when she was by herself, oddly enough.

Hikari washed her hands in the sink, splashing water on her face in an attempt to rid herself of another dose of jet lag. The fluorescent lighting did little to ease her slight headache, and she grimaced at the circles starting to form under her eyes. She hadn't slept eight hours since the whole Kira fiasco started.

She looked up as the bathroom door creaked open, her eyes meeting a pair of distressed blue ones.

A girl adorned in black clothing was standing in front of her, blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail, one hand clutching her purse and the other holding her mobile phone. She appeared out of breath.

"Oh thank God somebody was in here," She gushed, stepping closer to Hikari. "You have to help me, please. This group of guys followed me after I got off my flight and won't leave me alone. I was separated from my bodyguard and manager so I ran in here. If they come in here just tell them you haven't seen me, alright? Please." The girl stared imploringly at Hikari, biting her lower lip.

Hikari nodded. "Go in that stall and sit with your feet up on the toilet so they can't see you're in there."

"Thank you so much!" The girl squeaked, disappearing into the stall behind the redhead.

Hikari resumed washing her hands, figuring it wouldn't take long for the men to come if they really were pursuing the girl.

As if on cue the bathroom door creaked open and three men stepped in, dark expressions on their faces.

"Hey, girlie, have you seen a cute blonde chick anywhere around here?" The mustached one sized Hikari up. She could tell he immediately dismissed her as a threat due to her petite frame and short stature.

"This is the women's restroom," Hikari responded coldly, glaring at the men. "And I'm pretty certain stalking women is frowned upon, if I remember correctly." She wiped down her hands with paper towels, taking amusement in their angered expressions.

"You little bitch, how dare you talk to us that way!"

"I guess we'll just have to teach you how to show your elders some respect!"

Hikari braced herself as the first man drew closer to her, fists clenched. She swiftly aimed a kick at his legs, knocking him off balance, and grabbed the back of the man's neck, slamming him into the porcelain sink beside her.

The other two men gasped in shock as their companion was out cold, blood trickling from his head wound.

"You cunt! What the hell did you do?"

"I believe I just taught him respect," Hikari replied smoothly, a smile gracing her lips. The adrenaline coursed through her veins. She had forgotten how invigorating and enjoyable it was to put her martial arts and self defense skills to use.

"Why you..." The taller of the two rushed forwards, swinging his fist back and aiming a punch at the small redhead. Hikari easily intercepted the amateur punch, using the man's momentum to pull him forward. She thrust her elbow up and landed a blow on his nose, causing blood to run profusely.

"Come on, let's get out of here. This bitch is insane," The uninjured man said, his voice clearly shaken. He grabbed his friend by the shoulder and the two of them hastily pulled their unconscious friend out of the bathroom, taking time to shoot one last glare at where Hikari was smiling menacingly at them.

"You can come out now," She called to the blonde who was still hiding the stall.

"That was amazing!" The girl nearly tackled her, enveloping Hikari in a tight hug. "You're so cool. The way you just knocked those guys out, even though you're so tiny!"

Hikari was slightly uncomfortable at the sudden physical contact, and was grateful when the girl pulled away upon noticing the blood on Hikari's clothes.

"Oh gross. Sorry about your outfit. Hey, I really owe you one," She girl said, rummaging in her purse for something. "If you ever need anything you can always call me or my manager." She handed Hikari a business card. "What's your name?"

"...Hikari," She said simply.

"Hikari...?" The girl pressed for a last name.

"Just Hikari."

If the blonde was disappointed she didn't let it show. "Well Hikari I owe you big time. Give me a call if you ever need anything!"

And with that she skipped out of the bathroom.

Hikari eyed the card in her hands carefully. It was printed on expensive business card paper and had holographic flowers designed on it.

_**Misa Amane.**_

_**Clothing model including but not limited to swimsuits and lingerie.**_

Below this was a set of phone numbers and fax numbers, as well as the name of Amane's manager.

Hikari had no doubt in her mind that the girl she had just met was indeed a model. She was stunningly gorgeous, although only taller than Hikari by a couple inches.

She put the card away and glanced at her watch, nearly having a heart attack when she saw the time. She was going to be late if she didn't haul her ass into gear. Watari was probably already wondering what was taking her so long.

She quickly covered up the bloodstains on her dress with her long coat, grabbing her luggage and heading towards the airport entrance, where Watari was waiting with the usual classic Mercedes.

"Are you alright, Hikari?" The older man asked gently as they sped along the streets towards the Teito Hotel.

"It's been a really strange day, Watari," She sighed, tapping her finger on the arm rest. Being away from L for even 24 hours had given her the customary separation anxiety she loathed so much.

And to top it off he was meeting with 'trusted' members of the Japanese Police tonight. In person.

Hikari felt her stomach roil as she thought about L conversing with them by himself in the hotel room.

Watari dropped her off near the front entrance, assuring her that he would bring her bags up after he had parked. Hikari sprinted up the stairs, ignoring the surprised stares of the hotel staff. When she finally reached the designated floor she removed the keycard from the unbuttoned jacket and opened the door.

Six pairs of eyes drilled into her as she closed the door behind her, and Hikari felt her face redden. L visibly relaxed in his chair as he took in the sight of his companion.

It was then that Hikari realized how strange it must be to have her barge in the hotel room, panting, hair and clothes disheveled, not to mention bloodied. And on a night when the Japanese Police members were no doubt on heightened alert.

She smiled nervously.

Hikari really knew how to make an entrance.


End file.
